narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rina Yumia
| birthdate = June 3 | age = 17 | status = Alive | gender = Female | bloodtype = O- | hometown = Harugakure | countryoforigin = Land of Spring | countryofliving = Land of Fire | clan = Yumia Clan | family = ''Unknown Father Unknown Mother Eina Yumia (Twin Sister) Ryo Hyūga (Surrogate Father) | partner = Eina Yumia | occupation = Military Commander of the Oraculum Kingdom | affiliation = Oraculum Kingdom | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | previous team = Team Chōchō | rank = Military Commander | classification = Kunoichi Sage Commander | academy = 10 | chunin = 11 | jonin = 15 | kekkei = Lava Release Scorch Release | tota = Dust Release | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Earth Release }} Rina is the twin sister of Eina Yumia. The younger of the two, Rina is a prodigious girl, able to use the Dust Release at age 6. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra A prodigious member of the Yumia Clan, Rina has higher than average chakra levels. However, she has less base chakra than her twin sister. This is strange because Rina has one basic nature transformation that her sister doesn't have: Wind Release. When she went to train in the Forest of Resplendent Flames, Rina's chakra levels doubled and began to exponentially increase from there. Nature Transformations All Yumia Clan members will have an affinity to one of three nature transformations: fire, wind and earth. For Rina, she gained an affinity to fire and she picked up the other two nature transformations from practice. Rina was taught the Rasengan by Ryo upon Academy graduation and she mastered the technique in no time flat. Soon, she created her ace-in-the-hole technique: Ninja Art: Incinerating Spiralling Shuriken. Lava Release A Kekkei Genkai almost all Yumia Clan members have is the Lava Release. Rina and Eina are both prodigious users of this Kekkei Genkai. Both have enough chakra to perform large-scale techniques continuously. After gaining Phoenix Sage Mode, the sisters have the ability to create large-scale amounts of lava without even denting their chakra levels. Scorch Release Unlike her sister, Scorch Release is a Kekkei Genkai unique to Rina. Other Yumia Clan members may have this Kekkei Genkai. Using this, Rina can manipulate pure heat. similar to the Solar Release, although slightly inferior. Rina can produce heat waves that have the potential to melt weapons. Dust Release All three of Rina's nature transformations combined results in the deadly Dust Release, a Kekkei Tōta of the Yumia Clan. Using this, Rina can manipulate three-dimensional shapes that when detonated, have the power to molecularly dismantle anything trapped inside. Rina's mastery over this element is absolute: she is able to form shapes by snapping or pointing a finger. Senjutsu After her sister returned from the Forest of Resplendent Flames, Rina herself went there to train with the phoenixes. After a year of training, the same time it took Eina, Rina mastered Phoenix Sage Mode and she contracted with the twin sister of Suzaku, Eina's contracted phoenix, Eos. Rina and Eos make quite the deadly combo.